The mission of the Pilot & Feasibility Study Program is to provide initial support for new investigators, established investigators to explore new directions, and to enable the ES-DRC to attract scientists from other disciplines to diabetes research. The Pilot and Feasibility (P&F) Study Program is a vital component of the ES-DRC and has successfully promoted numerous new research endeavors in diabetes-related areas. This program constitutes a key interface among the Einstein, Mount Sinai and academic communities at large, and serves as a major attraction in the recruitment of faculty and staff. From 2010 to 2018, the ES-DRC funded 22 feasibility studies from a pool of 98 applications (funding rate of 22.4%). These studies also include targeted efforts in this project period to increase the number of applications funded at our regional center for both basic, clinical and translational diabetes efforts. We anticipate funding six Pilot & Feasibility grants at steady state, with three new and three continuing awards each, typically over a two-year period. The P&F study Program has enabled recipients to obtain data and publications that constituted the basis for successful applications for extramural support. Under the same administrative umbrella as the Pilot & Feasibility Program, we have established a Microgrant award Program that provides specific support for the use of ES-DRC Core facilities. Last year, the Microgrant Program funded six awards for the use of the non- invasive imaging component of the Translational Research Core. In addition, we also work in collaboration with the CTSA to support Catalytic Seed Grant Awards to enhance diabetes- specific translation research. These value-added programs further enhance diabetes directed research efforts and provides additional enhancements to the Program. To continue these established and new initiatives within the P&F Program, we will: 1) advertise and organize the yearly pilot and feasibility grant competition cycle; 2) support mechanisms for interaction and collaboration among established researchers in diabetes and related areas and for those who are new to the field; 3) provide mentoring and guidance for investigators who are new to diabetes research to facilitate generation of preliminary data with the goal of successful applications for NIH funding and other funding sources; 4) communicate responsibilities and opportunities to P&F awardees by integrating them into ES-DRC activities; 5) provide $10,000 free use of appropriate ES-DRC Biomedical Core services directly related to the funded P&F project; and 6) manage/support the institutionally supported Microgrant and Catalytic Seed Grant Award programs in diabetes and metabolism.